


The forgotten prophecy

by Atomic_Leia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Leia/pseuds/Atomic_Leia
Summary: Cersei egger to finally join her brother in king landing but she slowly realized things had changed in the year they had been apart.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/ Cersei Lannister (past), Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The forgotten prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromTheBoundlessSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/gifts).



> This work was inspire by Fromtheboundlesssea character "Celia" and GRRM characters

As she walks in the hallway of the red keep Cersei feel the Familiar anger building up in her. It was supposed to be her keep her prince her and her Kingdome to rule one day, but now she’s just a lady of Casterly rock, pretending to be friend to Princess Elia the woman that stole what was rightfully hers.

A smirk could be seen in her face while she think, not for long. She is smart just like her father and she will prove that with her plan when she will marry the prince and be the future queen. “she had been told”.

Rhaeny and Viserys laugher could be hear so clearly now that she closes to where the Princess and her dear friends Lady Ashara are gathered with her ever trusty Sword of the Morn standing grade. She made her way to meet them.

“princes” she calls as she curtesy to Elia with ease with her polite mask on. Elia node to her in acknowledgment asking her to join them signaling to one of the maids to serve the tea. She took the site opposed to Elia and finally found the person she was looing for, sitting next to princess Elia was none other than Lady Celia Tully or “ Lady fish” as she prefer to call her.

It was because of this girl she was so eagerly accepted this invitation. Soo egger to measure this person that everyone seems to be fascinated about.  
Taking another sip from the warm tea she eyed her new prey. Now that she had a better look, she see nothing special about her look. Yes she has very unusual long amber hair that has a perfect curl to it at the end. She would also admit she had one of the prettiest shade of blue eye she had ever seen it remind her of the sea in clear sunny day. But still next to her she looks very ordinary.

“Yet this ordinary girl was able to capture dear Jaime eyes” a voice whisper to her which she quickly deny it, her brother were hers alone they are two half of one soul after all she rezone with the voice.

But the voice refuses to stay quit and reminded her that thing are not the same, so many things had change since the year Jaime been away.  
he rarely wrote to her while he was away, he never seek her out rather more keen into keeping her at destine, and she got to know from the servants that a moon back he request to be moved to the tower of king’s grades instated at the hand tower sitting he should be close to Ser Arthur to better serve as his squirt but a moon a go was when her father requested her present here should he wished to be closed not far .. unless.

she rejected the truth and the whisper that Jaime and Celia hardly ever away from each other but can you refuse the truth when your own father confirm it.

She still remembers that day clearly it was just few days after her arrival when she joined her father and uncle Keven for dinner and as always Jaime was not to be seen. She was having her meal quietly not paying attention to the conversation that was happening between father his brother until she heard Jaime name she listens as her father seem to be proud of the change in his heir behavior. Jaime seem to had finally taking interest in learning not only he exceling in sword fight naturally but her even started to take his lesson with the master more seriously even volunteer to learn Valyrian with Lady Celia.  
Gasp could be heard from her as she heard o her uncle mention maybe the future Lady of the Rock will be a fish.

That was few days ago and now she in the present of Lady Celia who even managed to get praised by the great Lord Twin.

Her chain of thought was interrupted by Rhaeny and Viserys load voices requesting Celia join the games they were playing.  
She could hear Elia trying to convince her to play alone telling her in low teasing voice “ you know Jaime could only have you as his Maiden” a blush could be seen in Celia face as she move her hands to the back of her head undoing the red ribbon and tying it to his hand. Jamie thank her and procced to play the role of the knight trying to defeat the little dragons.

It seems this game had griped the attention of the adult as you can hear them cheering and laughing at the kids and Jaime antic. At last Jaime was declare victories by Arthur and was asked to claim his price.

She saw her brother taking the crown of daisy that she saw the kids were making earlier and he walked to the direction of the table she could hear her heart betting waiting in anticipation to be crown by her brother as always to be his queen yet he didn’t stop, he walked passed her three more steps to where Celia was sitting placing the white crown over her head and now with his free hand her took hers in bring it to his mouth placing a gentle kiss declaring her his Queen of love and beauty. 

“Queen you shall be until comes another younger and more beautiful” the voice in her head keep repeating this long forgot word louder and louder till it almost seems it was roaring inside of her. A single tear slipped from her eye as she sees the scan unfolding in front of her and realization finally settling that she lost again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had never thought I would ever write let along publish a story, but Celiaverse challenge was too tempting and this story kept popping in my head so I finally braved up and wrote it.
> 
> thanks for reading 😊


End file.
